Slow Burn - Tonight
by LadyofLabyrinth6
Summary: 12 Jahre sind seit Sarah s Reise ins Labyrinth vergangen. Statt von Freiheit und Magie zu träumen, schlägt sie sich mit der Realität herum. Ständiges Versagen bei der Jobsuche und das unglückliche Verhältnis zu ihrer Familie, haben ihr die letzten Jahre ziemlich zu gesetzt und sie möchte am liebsten einfach nur flüchten..


Huhu ihr Lieben,

hier mal ein Oneshot zu Sarah und Jareth, zum Träumen. Für die, die niemals aufhören an ihre Träume zu glauben, ganz gleich wie aussichtslos das Leben auch erscheinen mag. Am Ende des Tunnels scheint für Jeden ein Licht der Hoffnung. =)

Ist so aus der Laune heraus entstanden hehe. Hoffe es gefällt euch, viel Spaß beim lesen.

Ganz liebe Grüße,

eure Melli

P.S. ab 18 .. xD

Inhalt; 12 Jahre sind seit Sarah´s Reise ins Labyrinth vergangen. Statt von Freiheit und Magie zu träumen, schlägt sie sich mit der Realität herum. Ständiges Versagen bei der Jobsuche und das unglückliche Verhältnis zu ihrer Familie, haben ihr die letzten Jahre ziemlich zu gesetzt und sie möchte am liebsten einfach nur flüchten..

Slow Burn - Tonight

Müde und völlig erschöpft ließ Sarah ihren Blick über das Spiegelbild gleiten, welches sich ihr bot. Erschreckend zeigte es ihr, das sie noch schlimmer aussah, als sie sich fühlte. Ihre ausgezerrten Wangen, die Blässe die sich über ihren gesamten Körper zog und die tiefen Augenringe. Ihr glanzloses, herunter hängendes Haar machte den Anblick auch nicht viel besser. Im Grunde hätte ihr nur ein Laken über dem Körper gefehlt und sie hätte perfekt als Gespenst durch gehen können.

Mit einem höhnische Lächeln, welches sie sich selbst schenkte, griff sie nach dem kleinen Döschen, das auf ihrem Waschbecken lag und fischte zwei der kleinen weißen Pillen raus. Sie hasste es, die Dinger zu nehmen. Aber ohne die Pillen würde sie diese Nacht wieder nicht schlafen können. Es reichte schon, dass sie kaum essen konnte und viel zu dünn war, beinahe abgemagert wirkte. Mit einem kleinen Schluck Wasser aus ihrem Zahnputzbecher spülte sie die Pillen runter, löschte das Licht im Bad und lief in ihr Zimmer, direkt auf ihr Bett zu. Schwerfällig, wie eine alte, geschwächte Frau, ließ sie sich in ihr Bett fallen.

Eine Absage nach der anderen trudelte ein, wenn sie sie nicht vor Ort schon direkt zu hören bekam. 'Sie sind nicht das, was wir suchen. Ihnen fehlt die nötige Ausstrahlung. Tut uns Leid, die Rolle ist bereits besetzt.', all diese Sprüche. Jedes mal das gleiche. Und jedes mal schmerzte es Sarah etwas mehr und tötete einen weiteren Teil ihrer verletzlichen Seele ab. Wo sollte sie die Kraft her nehmen, sich besser zu fühlen, wenn sich doch nichts ändern würde? Sie würde niemals so wie ihre berühmte und beliebte Mutter werden. Stattdessen wurde sie nur mitleidig gemustert und weg geschickt. Und brannte immer weiter aus. Langsam und qualvoll.

Sarah zog sich die Bettdecke bis unters Kinn und ließ den Blick aus dem Fenster gleiten. Der Mond war nicht zu sehen, nicht ein mal Sterne trauten sich raus. Alles war dunkel und still. Also wie immer. Seufzend drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite. Nicht einmal ihre Familie unterstütze sie oder machte ihr Mut. Im Gegenteil. Immer wieder versuchten sie Sarah von neuem zu überreden, endlich eine etwas vernünftiges zu lernen. Sie konnte kaum ihre Miete bezahlen, hielt sich mit Kellnerjobs in Clubs über Wasser. Bei denen sie sich das widerliche gegaffe und gegrapsche der betrunkenen Kerle gefallen lassen musste. Ganz zu schweigen von den derben Sprüchen, die sie ihr völlig behaltlos entgegen schmetterten.

Von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt, rollte ihr eine kleine Träne über die Wange und sie schloss die Augen, damit sie nicht wieder anfing zu weinen. Sondern dieses Nacht vielleicht Mal ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle schlafen konnte. Sarah wünschte sich weit weg, von diesem grausamen Ort. Den grausamen Menschen und ihrem unerträglichen Leben. An einen andere Ort, ganz gleich wohin. Hauptsache weg. Wo ihre Seele frei sein und sich völlig entspannen konnte. Doch wo nur sollte dieser Ort sein, wenn es ihn überhaupt gab. Der Tod wäre vermutlich eine Möglichkeit, Frieden zu finden. Aber soweit wollte sie nicht denken. So weit würde sie niemals gehen können. Dafür hätte sie weder den Mut gehabt, noch jemals daran gedacht, auf zu geben. Sie würde weiter kämpfen und wenn sie kein Erfolg haben würde, ganz gleich wie lang es dauerte, - würde sie eines Tages untergehen. Doch wenigstens hatte sie ihr Bestes gegeben. Dieser Gedanke gab ihr etwas von ihrem noch übrigen gebliebenen Mut zurück und verhalf ihr, in dieser Nacht ruhiger und tiefer in den Schlaf zu gleiten.

Ein Luftzug erfüllte die Stille. Glitzernder Staub verteilte sich im gesamten Zimmer und eine hochgewachsene, majestätische Gestalt tauchte direkt neben Sarah´s Bett auf. Ein sanftes, fast verspieltes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen schmalen Lippen ab, und gab die spitzen Zähne des Mannes preis. Die blonden, wilden Haare waren von einigen blauen Strähnen durchzogen, passend zu seinem blauen Frack.

"So einsam. So traurig. So unglücklich. Kleine Sarah, ich habe deinen Ruf gehört und werde dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und strich der schlafenden Frau eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Ein letztes Mal.", fügte er mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln hinzu. Er umschloss Sarah´s viel zu schmale Schulter mit seiner Hand, die in einem ledernen Handschuh steckte. Im nächsten Moment wehten die Vorhänge neben Sarah´s Fenster auf und der Koboldkönig war mit ihr verschwunden.

Ein grelles Licht störte Sarah. Obwohl ihre Augen geschlossen waren, konnte sie es förmlich sehen. Blinzelnd und verwundert öffnete sie langsam die Augen. War der Tag etwa schon herein gebrochen? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, tatsächlich so lange geschlafen zu haben. Dazu noch ohne Zwischenfälle. Es musste ewig her gewesen sein, so lange - dass sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wie lange genau, dass sie eine Nacht durch geschlafen hatte. Verwunderte setzte Sarah sich auf und merkte schnell, das etwas anders war. Ihr Bett war viel weicher und gemütlicher, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie blickte runter und stellt erschrocken fest, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett, sondern auf unzähligen, riesigen bunten Kissen lag. Mit geweiteten Augen und offenem Mund rappelte sie sich auf und schaute sich um. Sie stand mitten in einem riesigen Saal. Sie entdeckte einen großen Kamin, gegenüber von den Kissen, in dem ein Feuer munter vor sich hin loderte und eine angenehme Wärme spendete. An den Wänden hingen Kerzen und in der Mitte hing eine große, goldene Uhr mit 13 Stunden auf einem Ziffernblatt. Sarah ließ ihren Blick weiter durch den Saal gleiten, als ihr schlagartig etwas bewusst wurde. Ihr Blick ging zurück zu der Uhr mit den 13 Stunden Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre Gedanken tanzten wild umher. 13 Stunden? Das konnte nur bedeuten..? Sarah raffte ihr Kleid, um aus den Kissenbergen zu steigen, ohne zu fallen. Erneut wurde ihr etwas merkwürdiges bewusst. Sie trug ein Kleid. Nicht irgendein Kleid. Erstaunt schaute sie an sich herunter. Sie kannte diesen Stoff sehr gut. Schon ein Mal, vor sehr langer Zeit, hatte sie das gleiche Kleid getragen. Sie kletterte aus dem Meer von Kissen und lief einige Schritte durch den Saal. Plötzlich wusste die junge Frau ganz genau, wo sie sich befand.

Ihr fielen die weißen Wendeltreppen ins Auge, die auf die leicht erhobenen Podeste führte, auf denen sie einst mit dem Koboldkönig zwischen all den merkwürdigen Leuten auf dem Maskenball getanzt hatte. Das konnte doch unmöglich sein. Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen oder zu hören. Sie stand völlig allein in Mitten des riesigen Saals und schaute sich fragend um. Wie war sie hier her gekommen? Und warum? Träumte sie? Oder fantasierte sie wohl möglich? Sarah überlegte hin und her. In einen Pfirsich hatte sie jedenfalls diesmal nicht gebissen. Musik konnte sie auch keine hören. Und von dem Koboldkönig war auch nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht hätte sie diesmal die Pillen weglassen sollen, schmunzelte sie.

Sarah schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und wollte so eben auf die einzige Tür zu laufen, die sie am Ende des Saals ausmachen konnte, als plötzlich ein dunkler Schatten, genau diese Tür, langsam und elegant passierte und auf die junge Frau zu schritt. Fasziniert öffnete Sarah den Mund und starrte den Mann an, welcher sich ihr näherte. Sie glaubte zu sehen, dass er schwebte, so elegant und kaum merkbar näherte er sich ihr. Sein Mimik war völlig ausdruckslos, genau so wie damals- als er aus der Menge heraus kam, nach dem sie ihn entdeckt hatte - und er ihr einen bezaubernden Tanz schenkte. Seine Augen jedoch funkelten geheimnisvoll. Sarah fühlte sich schlagartig in ihre Jugend zurück versetzt. Verlegenheit und Aufregung machte sich in ihr breit. Plötzlich erklang ein leises Geräusch der Musik durch den Saal. Ihr Herz begann wild gegen ihre Brust zu klopfen und ihr Blut schien vor Nervosität so schnell durch ihren Körper zu fließen, dass sie glaubte, es in ihren Ohren rauschen zu hören. Der Koboldkönig kam vor Sarah zum stehen, doch er sagte kein Wort. Stattdessen hielt er ihr seine offene Hand ihn, während eine leise, ihr bekannte Musik, zu spielen begann. Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, starrte sie auf seine Hand und dann wieder in seine Augen, die auf sie den Eindruck erweckten, als wollte er ihr etwas schenken. Etwas, was sie schon so lange ersehnte.

Ganz gleich was es auch war, Sarah spürte, wie ihr die leichte röte in die Wangen schoss und sie sich für ihr Aussehen schämte. Abgemagert und schöpft, während der Koboldkönig in seiner vollen Pracht glänzte. Er trug das gleich Rüschen Hemd mit der silbernen Stecknadel und dem glitzernden blauen Frack. Sein wildes, blondes Haar umschmeichelte sein blasses Gesicht und ließen ihn verführerisch und äußerst attraktiv aussehen. Sarah zögerte einen Moment, während sie langsam ihre Hand hob. Sie träumte wahrscheinlich wirklich. Anders konnte sie sich das Geschehen nicht erklären. Also warum sollte sie nicht mit ihm tanzen und für einen Augenblick all ihre Sorgen vergessen? Der Koboldkönig zog Sarah so sehr in den Bann, dass sie förmlich brannte, als sie ihre Hand in seine legte. Sanft umschloss der Koboldkönig ihre Hüfte und führte sie langsam, aber sicher durch den Saal. Augenblicklich erhöhte sich die Lautstärke der Melodie um einige Stufen.

Jareth´s Blick lag neugierig auf Sarah´s Gesicht, während er sie weiter durch den Saal führte. Er fragte sich, was sie dachte, was sie empfand. Ob es ihr so ging, wie ihm? Er war aufgeregt, auch wenn es ihm nicht anzusehen war. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, Sarah noch ein Mal wieder zu sehen. Noch ein Mal mit ihr zu tanzen. Und dazu noch, wo sie bereits zu eine erwachsene und wunderschönen junge Frau geworden war. Sein Blick wanderte von ihren grünen, leuchtenden Augen zu ihren vollen, rosigen Lippen und wieder zurück. Er wirbelte sie sanft umher und nutzte die komplett Fläche des Saals aus, um sie zu führen und mit auf eine Reise zu nehmen. Weit weg von der anstrengenden Welt, in der sie lebte. Weit weg von den Sorgen, die sie plagten.

Sarah riss überrascht die Augen auf, als der Koboldkönig sie umherwirbelte, direkt an einem großen, golden umrahmten Spiegel vorbei. Sie konnte einen Blick auf sich erhaschen. Was sie sah, brachte ihr Herz erneut aus dem Takt und sie starrte ungläubig zu dem Mann, der sie zielsicher über den Marmorboden führte. Sie trug nicht nur das selbe Kleid, auch ihre Frisur war war einfach ein Traum. Und als würde das alles nicht reichen, hatte sie ihr normales Gewicht wieder. Ihre Wangen waren nicht mehr eingefallen und sie hatten ihre Farbe zurück erhalten. Auch ihre Augenringe waren wie weg gezaubert. Dankend für dieses unerwartete Geschenk, lächelte sie vor Freude und erwiderte zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, den Blick des Koboldkönigs mit einer Aufrichtigkeit und einem Verlangen, welches sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Überrascht aber froh über Sarah´s Reaktion, zog er sie enger an sich und warf erneut einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihre Lippen. Sarah hob kurz die Augenbrauen, ließ sich aber nicht weiter ablenken, zumindest versuchte sie es. Denn der Tanz und seine sanfte Berührung, waren einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte sie nie mehr auf gehört zu tanzen. Hinzu kam, dass sie sich stark zu dem Koboldkönig hingezogen fühlte.

So stolz und mächtig. Und dabei so geheimnisvoll und auf eine unerklärliche Art liebevoll, dass es ihr die Sprache verschlug. Das Feuer im Kamin loderte weiter munter vor sich hin, während Sarah sich von ihrem Traum und der Wolke auf der sie schwebte, völlig einhüllen ließ. Sie legte ihre gesamtes Vertrauten in den Koboldkönig und bat ihn im stillen, sie die ganze Nacht durch tanzen zu lassen. Ihr Herz erwärmte sich und sie fühlte sich so glücklich und leicht, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Schwerelos und Sorgenfrei. "Das muss ein Traum sein.", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als die Melodie sich langsam den Ende entgegen neigte, Jareth aber nicht davon abhielt, weiter mit ihr zu tanzen. Er legte Sarah eine Hand auf den Rücken und schwenkte sie sanft auf die Seite. Dann beugte er sich über sie und fing ihren Blick ein. Ihre Lippen waren halb geöffnet, ihre Augen funkelten und ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Sie bot ein unglaubliches Bild, der absolut reinen Schönheit. Ein leichtes, kaum erkennbares Lächeln zierte Jareth´s schmale Lippen, während er mit der freien Hand ihren Hals liebkoste, bis runter zu ihrem Dekolleté. Sarah´s Atem beschleunigte sich vor Aufregung unter seiner sanften Berührung und sie erwiderte seinen intensiven Blick.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte vollkommene Stille und die beiden blickten sich einfach nur an. Langsam richtete Jareth Sarah wieder auf und umfasste ihre Hüfte. "Wenn dies ein Traum ist,", begann der Koboldkönig leise. "wie soll er enden?", fragte er flüsternd. Sarah bemerkte, dass seine Handschuhe verschwunden waren, als er ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange strich. Sarah atmete leise aus, wobei sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. "Niemals.", hauchte sie, worauf hin Jareth fast schon amüsiert eine Augenbraue hob. Sein Blick blieb erneut an ihren Lippen hängen. Während seine Finger über ihren Hals wanderten und er die Frau in seinen Armen näher an sich zog. "Niemals ist eine sehr lange Zeit.", entgegnete der Koboldkönigund näherte sich ihrem Gesicht, so langsam, dass Sarah glaubte, vor Spannung auf der Stelle zu verglühen. "Nicht lang genug.", erwiderte Sarah leise, was Jareth innerlich schmunzeln ließ. Sie musste immer das letzte Wort haben. Damals und auch Heute. In dieser Hinsicht hatte sie sich nicht geändert. Trotzig aber wunderschön. Sarah´s Blick wanderte von Jareth´s Lippen zu seinen Augen. Sie konnte kaum erwarten, was gleich passieren würde. Als jugendlich hatte sie damals nicht gewusst, nicht genau verstanden, was der Koboldkönig von ihr gewollt hatte. Hätte sie es gewusst, und geahnt was sie in der Zukunft erwarten würde, hätte sie ihm Toby wahrscheinlich überlassen und wäre bei ihm geblieben. Jareth griff in Sarah´s Haare und zog sanft ihren Kopf zurück, um kleine heiße Küssen auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen. Überrascht von der Geste, atmete Sarah gebannt aus und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Jareth gelangte an ihr Dekolleté und küsste sie auch dort. Das langsame Brennen, welches Sarah zuvor bereits verspürt hatte, breitete sich aus und sie fuhr dem Koboldkönig mit den Händen durch die Haare. Er zog Sarah noch enger an sich und hob schließlich wieder den Kopf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Vielsagend und verlangend. Mit einem frechen Lächeln näherte Jareth sich Sarah und umschloss schließlich ihre vollen Lippen, sanft mit seinen. Fordernd und Innig küsste er sie und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich und beinahe stürmisch. Sie klammerte sich an seine Lippen, als wären sie ihre Luft zum Atmen. Als gäbe es nichts wichtigeres. Sarah hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so frei und gefangen zu gleich gefühlt. Dieser Augenblick sollte niemals enden. Was auch geschehen mochte, sie wollte nicht mehr zurück in ihr altes Leben. Nie wieder. Nicht, wenn so viele aufregende und intensive Augenblicke hier auf sie warteten. Sarah hatte das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen und genoss jede einzelne Sekunde davon. Jareth´s Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Er fuhr mit den Händen über ihren wohlgeformten Körper, wobei Sarah ihre Hände erneut durch sein weiches, blondes Haar gleiten ließ.

Langsam und kaum merkbar, umschloss Jareth Sarah fester und führte sie, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, zu der Ansammlung von Kissen, in denen sie zu vor aufgewacht war. Wie durch Zauberei schaltete der Kronleuchter sein Licht ab und der Saal wurde einzig durch die wenigen Kerzen an der Wand und das Kaminfeuer erhellt.

Sarah spürte, wie ihr die Hitze in den Kopf stieg und ihr Verlangen auf eine angenehme Weise anstachelte. Sie hielt sein Gesicht in ihren Händen und liebkoste mit ihren Fingern seinen Nacken. Seine Haare kitzelten dabei sanft über ihre Arme und verteilten ihren verführerischen Duft nach Flieder und Sandelholz. Jareth begann langsam das Kleid von Sarah´s Schultern zu streifen, wobei er erneute, heiße Küssen auf ihrem Hals runter zu ihrem Dekolleté verteilte. Ein leises Seufzen kam von Sarah, die sich nun ihrerseits an Jareth´s Frack zu schaffen machte. Sie hatte Mühe, die ihr unbekannte Kleidung zu öffnen. Zudem zitterten ihre Hände leicht. Vor Aufregung und Verlangen schwirrte ihr der Kopf. Die Liebkosung vom Koboldkönig raubten ihr Beinahe den Verstand. Jareth war nicht entgangen, das Sarah leichte Schwierigkeiten hatte. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung war sein Frack verschwunden und Sarah konnte ihn Mühelos aus seinem weißen Hemd befreien. Seine blasse, fast glänzende Haut war faszinierend anzusehen. Sie begann seine kaum behaarte Brust und seine starken Oberarme mit den Händen zu erkunden. Ein leises Rascheln, deutete darauf hin, dass die Menge an Stoff, die Sarah eben noch getragen hatte, ihren Weg auf den Boden gefunden hatte. Ein heißer Schauder der Erregung packte Sarah, worauf hin sie sich näher an die Brust des Koboldkönigs drückte. Dieser legte die Arme um Sarah´s Hüften und fuhr ihr mit seinen warmen Händen über den Rücken und den festen Po, welcher lediglich von einem winzigen Höschen bedeckt war.

Jareth hob Sarah hoch und legte sich mit ihr in die weichen Kissen. Er schenkte ihr ein bezauberndes, fast schon freches Lächeln, während seine Leggins und die Stiefel verschwanden. Seine Hand wanderte zu Sarah´s Hüften, wo er sie langsam von ihrem Höschen befreite und dabei ihren Busen mit den Lippen liebkoste. Sanft biss er in die Brustwarze, was Sarah erregt ausatmen ließ. Langsam, so dass ihr Verlangen sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde steigerte, zog er ihr das letzte Stück Stoff von den Hüften über die Beine und warf es zur Seite. Erregt biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und zog Jareth wieder zu sich, der sich vorsichtig zwischen ihre Schenkel legte und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Sie erwiderte den Kuss innig und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar, eher sie über seinen Rücken runter zu seinem festen Po wanderten, in den sie ihre Fingernägel grub. Jareth erwiderte ihren Verlangenden Blick erregt und sie glaubte, ein erneutes Grinsen zu sehen, welches seine schmalen Lippen umspielte. Diesmal beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn fordernd, während sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften legte und er langsam in sie eindrang. Unter leisem Stöhnen liebkoste er ihren Busen und begann sich fordernd in ihr zu bewegen. Sarah schloss die Augen und ließ sich ganz von dem Zauber einhüllen, der sie umgab. Ihre Zungen tanzten umher. Die Küsse wurden wilder und ihre Bewegungen passten sich dem Rhythmus an. Unter seinen festen Stößen bäumte Sarah sich dem ihm entgegen und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken runter zu seinem Po und schließlich umfasste sie seine Oberarme. Sie küsste seinen Hals, was Jareth ein leises Raunen entlockte, eher seine Lippen wieder ihre suchten, und den innigen Tanz ihrer Körper fort führen ließ.

Heiß und leidenschaftlich liebten sie sich. Ihr Bewegungen glichen dem Takt ihres Tanzes. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Zwischen den Küssen blickte sie sich immer wieder tief in die Augen. Jareth zog Sarah so eng an sich, wie nur möglich. Einzig ihr gemeinsames leises Stöhnen, erfüllte die Stille des Raumes. Fest ineinander verschlungen, gaben sie sich ihren Gefühlen und dem brennenden Verlangen völlig hin. Sarah hatte sich dem leidenschaftlichen Rhythmus des Koboldkönigs angepasst und gemeinsam ginge sie auf eine Reise voller Hingabe. Sarah hob Jareth´s Gesicht, der ihren Busen liebkoste, um einen Blick in seine wunderschönen Augen zu werfen. Mit einem erregten Lächeln verschloss er ihre Lippen mit seinen. Unter lautem Stöhnen näherten sie sich dem Höhepunkt der Reise. Sarah krallte sich in Jareth´s Rücken, während dieser die Frau in seinen Armen eng umschloss. Der wilde Kuss, der schnelle Atem und die Intensiven Bewegungen endeten nur langsam, nach dem die beiden von der Explosion ihrer Gefühle überwältigt wurden und das Ziel ihrer Reise erreichten. Eng umschlungen lagen sie in den Kissen. Sarah´s Atem beruhigte sich nur langsam.

Jareth lag dicht bei ihr, als wollte er sie nie mehr loslassen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen, ungläubig, was sie so eben erlebt hatte. Sie wandte den Kopf auf die Seite und musterte den Koboldkönig, der ihren Blick mit einem funkeln in den Augen erwiderte, welches sie verlegen grinsen ließ. Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken, kuschelte sie sich an ihn und schloss erneut die Augen. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte, ob es ein Traum war oder nicht, so etwas intensives hatte sie noch nie zu vor erlebt. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und wollte etwas sagen, als sie fest stellen musste, das der Koboldkönig plötzlich und völlig unerwartet verschwunden war.

Verwundert erschrak Sarah hoch und blickte sich um. Draußen ging bereits die Sonne auf. Das angenehme Licht durchflutete ihr Zimmer. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Also hatte sie tatsächlich die Nacht durch geschlafen. Und sie fühlte sich nahe zu fantastisch. Ausgeruht und munter. Bei dem Gedanken, an ihren Traum errötete sie leicht und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was solls. Es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht, ihr eine ganz neue Sicht auf den Koboldkönig geschenkt und ihr ihre Lebensfreude zurück gegeben. Sie erkannte jetzt, dass es da Draußen doch noch etwas gab, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Ganz gleich wohin ihr Weg sie führen würde. Sie dürfte nur niemals aufgeben und sich so hängen lassen, wie bisher. Mit einem Lächeln stieg sie schwungvoll aus dem Bett und lief in ihr Badezimmer. Bei dem Blick in den Spiegel erschrak sie erneut, um sich anschließend ehrlich zu freuen Sie fuhr mit den Fingern über ihre Wangen und die einstigen Augenringe, die sie hatten furchtbar aussehen lassen. Davon war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie sah gesund und munter aus. Hatte ihre Farbe im Gesicht zurück und ihre Arme sahen auch nicht mehr so aus, als könnten sie bei der kleinsten Berührung zerbrechen. Ihr war schleierhaft wie das über Nacht möglich war, aber sie war unendlich froh darüber. Sogar ihr dunkelbraunes Haar schien wieder zu glänzen. Fröhlich und zuversichtlich, was die Zukunft mit sich bringen würde, legte sie den Kopf leicht schief und grinste. Was auch immer dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte, er hatte ihr wichtige Lebensenergie und den Willen zu kämpfen, zurück gegeben. Und dafür war sie unendlich dankbar. Da es Sonntag war und sie keine Verpflichtungen an diesem Tag hatte, beschloss sie zurück in ihr Bett zu gehen und hoffentlich, noch ein wenig zu Träumen. Eher der Alltag sie am Montag früh genug wieder einholen würde.

Grinsend lief sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer. Vor ihrem Bett hielt sie inne, und hob ihren Fuß, als sie merkte, dass etwas an ihrer Sohle klebte. Verdutzt nahm sie einen winziges glitzerndes Staubkörnchen zwischen die Finger. Verwundert verrieb sie es zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und blickte sich um. Der Fußboden vor ihrem Bett war übersät mit Glitzer. Verwundert öffnete sie die Mund. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Das was sie letzte Nacht glaubte geträumt zu haben, war also kein Traum gewesen? Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen und schaute ungläubig auf den Boden. Das hieße also, dass sie die Nacht tatsächlich im Untergrund verbracht hatte. Mit dem Koboldkönig..? Sarah schluckte und senkte verlegen den Blick. Ein erneutes grinsen breitete sich über ihre Lippen aus. Und wenn schon. Dann war es eben so, dachte sie und krabbelte unter ihre Bettdecke. Es war jedenfalls das aufregendste und schönste, was sie seit langem erlebt hatte. Und sie war dem Koboldkönig unendlich dankbar für dieses atemberaubende und wirkungsvolle Abenteuer.


End file.
